


PWP is NOT Fluff

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack?, Fiction imitating real life imitating fiction lol, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Daniel reads fanfiction.





	PWP is NOT Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this randomness. Thank you :)

_“If that’s not good enough for you then I guess this is it. That’s the best I can offer you.”_

Daniel could not believe the words he was reading. He huffs out a hurt breath and shakes his head to himself.

In the midst of a busy waiting room at M Countdown, Daniel is thrown across the only couch that fit the length of his tall body. His phone is a few inches away from his face and his eyebrows are merged together in disappointment. The chapter he’s reading is giving him unnecessary stress but does that stop him from reading every last word?

All the fans know Daniel is on Twitter. Most of the guys are on Twitter. Lurking, searching, saving memes. What the fans didn’t know (and shouldn’t know) is that Daniel reads fanfiction.

It’s common knowledge that fans write about idols and pair them together with certain members and Daniel doesn’t find it too weird. (Except for those alpha/beta stories. Knots???)

One evening when he was scrolling through Twitter, Daniel found a link. What made him click the link? Some would say fate. It was tagged 강다니엘 and 하성운 which immediately caught Daniel’s interest.

Daniel could not leave Sungwoon alone since they met on Produce 101. He was attracted to the older idol in many ways and once it was final that they would both debut Daniel wasted no time confessing. It took some convincing but a year later Daniel was still as infatuated with Sungwoon as when they met. And every time Sungwoon smiled after they kissed Daniel knew the feeling was mutual.

Therefore, seeing their names together on social media always excites Daniel. He can’t come out and say they’re together but seeing the fans supporting them even though it’s “fake” warmed his heart.

The link turned out to be a story. _Fanfiction._ A college love story between him and Sungwoon.

That link led Daniel to other links and then there were 175 stories that he just _had to_ read. He had turned into his own supporter.

Sungwoon, with his bright red hair pushed off his glorious forehead in his khaki outfit, finds Daniel tucked into the couch, wrinkling his stage clothes but Daniel barely acknowledges him. Sungwoon peers over him trying to peek at his phone.

“What are you doing?”

Daniel turns the screen away from Sungwoon and gives him a heated glare. “None of your business.” He snaps because he’s so invested in the story he forgets it was fictional Sungwoon that broke his heart and not the real one.

Sungwoon straightens himself up and goes serious. “Whoa, relax.” He warns. “Don’t talk to me like that.”

Daniel snaps out of it, sits up and let’s his gaze fall to the floor remembering his manners. “Sorry, hyung.” He says and looks up with wide regretful eyes. “You look handsome.” He reaches for Sungwoon’s hand and swings it.

Sungwoon nonchalantly stares into a mirror. “I know.”

Daniel chuckles and thanks the heavens because convincing Sungwoon to date him was a lot easier in real life than in the story.

 

 

_I really like this! Thanks for writing ^^_

“Daniel hyung, what webtoon are you reading?”

Daniel jolts at the sound of his name and closes the entire browser before he gets to send his comment. Sitting in a spinny chair at the hair salon, he was trying to leave an anonymous comment on a story about him and Sungwoon fake dating. He quickly hit the home button and locked his phone.

“I was just reading the news.” He grins broadly at Jihoon and feigns innocence but still gets caught in Sungwoon’s radar.

The shortest member wanders over to him and crosses his arms. “What were you really doing?”

Daniel shakes his head and squeezes his phone between his thighs. “Nothing!”

Maybe his tone is too high when he says that because Sungwoon narrows his eyes questionably. “You’ve been acting really suspicious. Don’t hide things from me.”

Daniel raises his hands in front of him and waves them worriedly. “No, hyung, really! It’s nothing!”

Sungwoon takes a step back and Daniel can tell he’s annoyed. “Whatever you’re doing, stop it.”

Later that night when all the members are back in their dorm, Daniel finds Sungwoon cooking instant ramen on the stove for him and Jinyoung. He hugs Sungwoon from behind tightly and sings along to the Drake song playing in his earphones.

“Woonie, do you love me? Are you riding? Say you’ll never ever leave from beside me.”

It was enough to get a laugh out of Sungwoon and Daniel feels better for making him mad before.

“So do you love me?” He asks again and leans his head over Sungwoon’s shoulder to look at him.

Sungwoon smiles at his antics. “A little bit.”

“No, I think it’s more than a little bit.” Daniel says and presses multiple kisses into Sungwoon’s blushing cheek until Jinyoung throws his slipper at them and demands ramen.

 

 

Of course Sungwoon finds out when Daniel is absorbed in what Naver told him meant porn without plot. He’s so into the nonexistent storyline he doesn’t feel the older creeping over his shoulder until he hears a harsh “ _What the fuck?_ ”

Daniel spazzes, limbs uncontrollably flailing in every direction and he leaps from the couch clutching his iPhone to his chest.

Sungwoon is staring at him with his jaw at a crooked slant. “What- what the hell is that?”

Daniel caves in on himself and frantically shakes his head. “It’s nothing. None of your business.”

“Uh, I beg to differ. That was my name and _yours_ intermixed with various body parts and some intense usage of verbs.” Sungwoon’s eyebrows are pushed together and his lips are confusedly downturned. Daniel slips his phone into his pocket and looks away. Really, what could he say? “Wait. Are you- are you reading,” Sungwoon snaps his fingers to trigger the word. “Fanfiction?” He smiles incredulously and Daniel’s hidden temper roars out at the sight of his snickers.

“Yes!” He yells. “I was reading fanfiction. There I said it!” He throws his arms into the air carelessly. “Go tell Jisung or our managers, the fans. I don’t know! Tell the world!”

Sungwoon raises his palm at him. “Calm down. I’m not going to tell anyone.” Daniel stares at him annoyed. “Why though?”

Daniel crosses his arms and shrugs his shoulder unresponsively. How would he explain that he just stumbled along their twitter tag one day and decided to open a link and it consumed his life?

“There has to be a reason why you were reading that.” Sungwoon pauses. “Have you been reading dirty fanfiction about us all this time?”

“NO. I just found this one today.”

“So what do you usually read?”

Daniel whispers. “Fluff.”

Sungwoon cranes his neck closer. “What?”

“FLUFF! I read fluff! Cute shit about us. Damn.” Daniel rolls his eyes; annoyed at being interrogated.

“But. Why do you read it?”

“Because I like it.”

Sungwoon rounds the couch. “What do you like about it? Hm? Do you like the idea of fans putting us together?” He takes a few steps towards Daniel. “Did we kiss?” Daniel’s face blows up red. “Tell me. Did we?” Daniel hesitantly nods like he wasn’t telling the full truth. “Did we do more than that?”

“It-it doesn’t matter.” Daniel says, backing away. In 3 quick steps with his short legs Sungwoon is in Daniel’s personal bubble not even touching him but Daniel feels trapped anyway.

“I want to know. Can I read it?”

Daniel looks down at him and straightens his shoulders. “Over my dead body.”

Sungwoon lunges for his phone at the same time the kids walk through the front door and gets caught with his arms around Daniel.

“No PDA!” Daehwi shrieks and Jisung tiredly flinches.

“Take it to the room, guys.” Jisung says. Sungwoon steps away, peaks at Daniel mischievously and opens his mouth.

“Daniel was-” Daniel slaps his hand over Sungwoon’s mouth probably a little too hard and puts him into a headlock, dragging him to his room before he could rat him out.

When he shuts the door closed with his foot he releases Sungwoon but before the older can even speak Daniel has him pressed against the door with his tongue in his mouth. Sungwoon kisses back with just as much enthusiasm and its enough to sneak Daniel’s phone from his back pocket and dart around him to open his browser.

“Daniel slowly pushed his… in and Sungwoon arched his back.” Sungwoon cackles, he really cackles, and Daniel stands frozen with terror in his eyes. Sungwoon continues reading to himself thankfully and an array of emotions wash over his face as he reads the sex scene. “Wow. This is… pretty accurate.” He snorts and looks at Daniel who is as red as a tomato.

Daniel walks over and sighs dejectedly, putting his hand out to take back his phone. Sungwoon gives it back and Daniel quietly maneuvers around him and lies in his bed. “Get out.” He says facing the wall.

“Niel,” Sungwoon coos and leans over Daniel’s broad back. The younger is mindlessly scrolling through twitter now. “Babe.” Sungwoon calls and lightly rocks the bigger guy.

“Leave. I’m mad at you.”

“Don’t be embarrassed.”

“Too late. Go away. Don’t talk to me.” Daniel shrugs Sungwoon’s hands off of him and covers himself with his blanket. He was embarrassed enough to last him a few months. He hears the door close and sighs, dropping further into his mattress.

 

 

The next morning when all the members gather in Dorm 2 for breakfast the atmosphere is still awkward between Daniel and Sungwoon. Sungwoon is dressed in Daniel’s oversized hoodie and Daniel wants nothing more than to cuddle him and shower him in compliments but he holds himself back because he’s still embarrassed and doesn’t want to give in to him.

They’re lounging around in their pajamas waiting for their manager to come back with their schedule for the day and Daniel is sitting at the end of the couch playing a game on his phone when Sungwoon drops down next to him.

“Did you read the one where our dogs have puppies?”

Daniel waits a second before letting a smile escape. He glances at Sungwoon who’s eyes are trained on the tv before them. He remembers why he loves him so much and ducks down to rest his head on Sungwoon’s shoulder. “Yes.”

Sungwoon pets his head lovingly. “What about the one where you’re a stripper?” Daniel nods. “You think the author will finish it?”

“Why? Do you like the idea of me being a stripper?” Daniel teases and Sungwoon chuckles.

“No, I like the idea of being a rich hot club owner. I think I could pull that off.”

Daniel locks his phone and sits up, leaning his elbow on the armrest of the couch. “Well you have the hot part down.”

Sungwoon smirks and crosses his ankles. “Oh yeah?”

Daniel juts his lips out and nods. “I have a question though.” Sungwoon hums. “You don’t… have a crush on Minhyun hyung, right?”

Sungwoon laughs out loud. “No!” He moves in closer to Daniel’s side and whispers, “Don’t you know Onghwang is a thing?”

Daniel lets out a jumbled sound of surprise. “Did you read the one where Seongwoo is the president’s son and Minhyun is his bodyguard?”

“ _PSS agent_ , but yes I read a bit.”

Daniel lowers his head shyly. “And the part where you and me were in a secret relationship? I thought that was sweet.”

Sungwoon elbows him and breathes out a short laugh. “That was my favorite part.”

Daniel beams at him and once again thinks how he’s found his soulmate. Who knew reading fanfiction would bring them closer?

“Fanfiction? Who’s reading fanfiction?” Jisung walks in scratching his stomach and turns to the center and main vocal having overheard the word.

Daniel and Sungwoon glance at each other in surprise before simultaneously pointing fingers at each other. “He is!!”

 

 


End file.
